A Eddie and Nina Story
by IceCreamLover0003
Summary: What happens when Nina meets a old friend again. Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

Story

Chapter 1

Everyone in Anubis House was in the common room waiting for Victor to give an announcement about something very was bored behind belief. Until, finally, Victor came in.

"Alright guys. I have an announcement to make so listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once and once only."Victor said.

"Great so now we have to sit here and listen to what Victor is going to have to say instead of us being in our rooms."Alfie said.

"What did you just say."Victor said glaring at him

"Nothing I said nothing."Alfie said.

"Great, now where was I before I was so RUDELY interrupted."Victor said

"You were talking about how we se having a new student coming the house."Joy said

"Right. The new student is coming around 5:45 and I wa wondering if any of you children will like to show him around."Victor said.

No one answer. They were afraid to meet this new guy.

"No one will volunteer. Then I guess I will just pick one of you and the rest of you can just sleep Trudy clean up the house and your rooms."Victor said

No one stilled answer

"Find I guess the person to show the new guy around will be...Nina Martin

"Ok. I guess... Wait is he from here or is he from America?"Nina asked

"He is from America."Victor answered.

After that everyone went to get clean up and went to their rooms. Alfie, Mara, Patricia ,Jerome and Mick went to go help clean up.

~In Amber and Nina's room~

"So this new guy…do you think he is hot."Amber said.

"I don't know, I don't even know his name and now I am going to show him around, this can't be good. Maybe someone else can show him around."Nina said.

"Don't worry I am sure he is really nice, imagine if he was a bad boy."Amber said.

"Wow, with all the leather jackets and the really cool sneakers. Yeah I guess maybe this isn't such a bad idea."Amber said.

"Wow you make it seem like I am going to date him or something the only person my heart has is Fabian."Nina said.

"Are you sure, I mean haven't you notice he is always dragging her around."Amber said.

"I thought it was her who was dragging him around."Nina said.

"Well I am just saying watch your back."Amber said.

"EVERYONE YOU HAVE TO COME DOWNSTAIRS SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU."Victor said.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Pt.2

Everyone walks downstairs to see a guy with Blonde hair, Leather Jacket, Flannel Shirt, Black T-Shirt, and really cool sneakers. To everyone he looked like a bad boy but to Nina she knew him very very well.

"Everyone this is-" Victor stated to say

"EDDIE."Nina screamed and finished Victor sentence.

"Nina I haven't see you in forever."Eddie said.

"Who is this."Fabian said.

"Well I am not a genius but Victor and Nina said his was Eddie."Patricia said.

"I know that. Just shut up Patricia."Fabian

"Hey don't tell her to Shut Up."Jerome said.

"Anyway this is Eddie. We lived right next door to each other for most of our lives. He is MY BEST FRIEND."Nina said

"Oh Nines, I missed that voice of yours, actually I think that's the best thing that I've heard all day."Eddie said winking at Nina

"Aww isn't that cute your Girlfriend and Her best friend are flirting with each other isn't that sweet."Alfie said.

"What are you going to do about it Rutter."Jerome said.

"Yeah I don't mean to be rude but you should really tell him to stop."Mick said.

"NINA GET OVER HERE NOW."Fabian said.

"No I am not some kind if dog that you just yell at expect them to listen. I can't believe you would u at me like that."Nina said storming out of the room and then slamming her door.

"Fabian I didn't think that you were yelling at her like a dog, I thought it was kinda hot."Joy said.

"Oh Joy that is something you should keep to your self."Mara said.

"Yeah that was just disgusting."Amber said.

"Very much so."Patricia said.

"OH JUST SHUT UP."Joy said


	3. Chapter 3

Story pt.3

After what just happen, Nina showed Eddie around. And they started catching up.

"So are you dating anyone?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah well actually, I don't know, he keeps spending so much time with Joy."Nina answered.

"Joy the girl with the brown hair. And the guy your dating, is it the guy with the need sweater vest on."Eddie said.

"Yeah and hey he is not a nerd ok."Nina said

"Whatever you say. By the way, I think that you should go and talk to him."Eddie said.

"Find, I guess I will, I mean what is the worse that can happen. Oh and this is your room, which he is also staying in."Nina said.

"Can't wait to get to know him."Eddie said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."Nina and Eddie screamed.

"What is your problem. How can you do this to me. I thought you were better then this."Nina said.

Nina was referring to the fact that Joy was on his lap and that they were kissing.

"Well I can't believe you would do this to her."Eddie said.

"Look I'm sorry ok. Its just I wasn't really feeling anything so I decided to-"Fabian started saying.

"SO YOU DECIDE TO KISS ANOTHER GIRL."Nina yelled.

"When you put it like that it makes it seem that I'm a-"Fabian started saying.

"A CHEATER. YOU'RE A FILTHY DISGUSTING DIRTY CHEATER AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK YOU EVER AGAIN."Nina said then stormed out.

"Man you are just a pig."Eddie said dropping his bag on his bed."

After that Nina was in the living room crying and then everyone but Joy and Fabian came in. And then Nina told them all what happen.

"Fabian is a player."Jerome said.

"No he is a CHEATER."Mick and Mara said.

"HE'S A MAN WHORE."Amber yelled.

"Look, guys I appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better but honestly you don't have to hate him because of me. If you want to hang out with him I don't mind. **I** justdon't want to see him or talk to him ever again."Nina said.

"Oh ok. I guess we shouldn't have done that."Mara said.

"Look I'm sure you will forget about this and move on."Alfie said.

"Alfie she is going through something that is very painful for anyone. Do you think she will just **MOVE ON FROM THIS**."Amber said.

"No I'm moving on. He even said he wasn't feeling it and Amber you also know that they was just some kind of connection missing. Remember I told you on Thursday."Nina said

"Oh."Amber said

"Patricia you seem very quiet."Alfie said

"I can't believe she would do this after she said she is not going to be some kind of boyfriend stealer."Patricia said.

"Look I'm sorry I'm making this all about me when your best friend did what she did."Nina said.

**"DON'T YOU MEAN EX-BEST FRIENDS. SHE DID THIS CRAP TO YOU AND I JUST I JUST HATE HER SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH."**Patricia yelled.

That is when Fabian and Joy walked in. Then Trudy said,"Dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Story pt.4

Well they all ate Dinner in silence until Mara said,"So how did you and Eddie meet, Nina?"

"Well in kindergarten he was so quiet so I went up to him and said hi and then he didn't respond so I said my name was Nina and he still didn't respond. So then I picked up a block and threw it at him and then he responded and then that lend us to the office and then we had to talk and one thing lend to each other and then we became very good friends."Nina said.

"Wow who knew Nina was violent when she was a kid."Jerome said.

"I wasn't violent. I just got peoples attention by hiring them."Nina said.

"So Fabian, when are you going to admit that you cheated on Nina with that **SKANK** of a girl, who's name is said.

"Look I didn't mean to something just came over me and I don't know what it was. Its just I wasn't feeling anything so I decided to kiss her."Fabian said

"So just cause you weren't feeling anything."Alfie said

"Your decision was to take it upon for self."Mick said

"To make out with another girl."Jerome said.

"Instead of just telling her straight up."Mara said.

"That you weren't feeling anything and I want to end it."Amber said finishing up everything.

**"WHAT** **A** **ASS HOLE. WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR PROBLEM."**Mick and Jerome said.

"Guys guys stop this is not your battle okay. I appreciate your help but honestly Fabian why didn't you just break up with me like a smart person?"Nina asked.

"I don't know."Fabian answered.

"Well I know why. It s because you are such a FREAKIN' ASS. AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELF. I NEVER WANT TO SER YOU AGAIN."Nina said. Then she took the water pitcher and then she poured it all on him.

"Oh and don't forget to eat your spaghetti sauce."Then she took his plate and put it right in his face and stormed out.

"You go girl."Amber said

" I know right. But I would've pants him."Patricia said.

"PATRICIA."Everyone but Joy and Fabian said.

~In Nina and Ambers room~

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away I don't want to speak to you. Fabian."Nina said.

"Its not Fabian though. Its your best friend in the whole while world."Eddie said.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Its not your fault okay."Eddie said walking to her bed.

"I know it's not. And don't take it out on your self. You didn't do this either."Nina said.

"Well look don't get upset, you should just forge about it. Okay. Why don't you just talk a bubble. Bath or something."Eddie said.

"You know what I will take a one. Hoy ware always calms me."Nina said getting up and getting her towel. Just then Alfie,Amber, Patricia and Mara walked .

"Oh so you and her were talking."Alfie said.

"Yeah we were. I just told her that it wasn't her fault the Fabian did this to you and then I told her to calm down and go take a shower. Cause I know that always calms her down."Eddie said.

"Well it seems like you and her can use some online time. Some. **NEDDIE** **ACTION**. I'll get the candles and then you need to get the petals from the closet."Amber said.

"Look I'm sorry but honestly you should wait."Mara said.

"Look me and her are friends."Eddie said.

"So your telling me that you never thought about doing anything with her. Or did you at least see her like topless?"Patricia asked..

"Well I mean I saw her in her underwear but that's it. That's all that happen."Eddie said.

"But what happen in detail?"Amber asked.

"Well I mean. It was summer like 3 years okay and we were going to the pool near our house. So when she texted me she said to hurry. So I ran into to here house and her mom said she was upstairs so I just came in and I saw her in the underwear. But she had a shirt on.",Eddie said.

"What were they?"Amber asked.

"They were purple and had lace on the top and on the bottom also the print kept saying **"I** **LOVE** **PINK"**. So yeah."Eddie said

"You mean these."Patricia said.

"Yup. Oh the shower just stop. Maybe you guys should go."Eddie said.

"Okay, so we are going to wait in my room. So were able to heat everything. So if you guys spend more the 15 minutes then something is going on."Mara said.

"Find."Eddie said.

"Oh and we didn't tell you this. But one day while we were redecorating and we found a hole behind the flower painting and we realize you can hear everything and see everything in your room so yeah."Patricia said.

"Is that why when I change i kinda here a man's voice saying that's a nice body."Amber said.

"Yup and the guys voice is Mick,Jerome and your BF."Mara said.

"Bye guys."Eddie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5

After they all left, Eddie stayed in Nina's room and he was through her box until he found-Her diary. He was going through it until he found her latest entry.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a horrible day, I just found out that Fabian cheated on me, it is so sad that he would do something like that. It is just SOOO not him. But I don't care I will get over it. But lucky I still have Eddie here which is pretty good. We have more in common then me and Fabian would ever have. So anyway, I've always wanted to know what Eddie looks like shirtless I know what Fabian looks like shirtless and there isn't much to see at all. It's just there, there is no shape or muscle. Maybe one day I will be able to see him shirtless, I still have one of his shirts in my top draw maybe he might take it and put it on for no reason and then I will be able yo see what he looks like. Well I have to to, Amber is calling me for some reason oh well. I guess I will find out. Bye_

_-Nina_

After that Eddie decided that he was going to do that for Nina, but he is going to have to make in accuse. And Eddie was pretty good at accuses. At the moment Nina came in wrapped in a towel.

"Eddie how come you are still here?"Nina asked.

"Uh sorry, I'll just leave."Eddie answered.

"No you don't have to worry about it. I trust you won't look, cause I known you for a petty long time."Nina said.

At that moment Nina went to her dresser and pulled out a black mace underwear that had a pattern that had stripes in the colors, black, purple, and lavender. Then she pulled out a bra that was the color lavender with lace that was black. She out them on and then she pulled her towel off.

"Uh Eddie."Nina said

"Yeah can I turn around."Eddie said.

"Yup."Nina said.

"Oh-WOW.I wasn't expecting that, wow they got big."Eddie said.

"Eddie."Nina said

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude and I'm sorry just, sorry."Eddie said about to leave.

"No Eddie don't leave I know you were just shock. Here how about I put some pants on."Nina said, getting up to to put on black shorts that hit the knee, from Victoria Secret.

"Better."Eddie said.

"Yeah. So, do you have a shirt i can borrow cause I don't have any. Or maybe I have a shirt from you."Nina said

"Wait can i have the shirt and you can out this one on."Eddie said.

"Okay."Nina said.

Then Nina toss him his shirt and Eddie took off his shirt and gave it to Nina.

" have a nice body."Nina said

Nina saw a tanned, muscular body with a 6 pack.

"Thanks you also have a nice body. Also what size are those." Eddie said

"Wowz that was kinda weird. Uh its a 32b."Nina said

"Really?"Eddie said.

"Yup, so anyway I think that we should go downstairs."Nina said.

"Nope I think I want yo stay here, with you."Eddie said.

"Eddie come on, I think I should seriously go."Nina said.

"Find but I'm going to carry you."Eddie said.

"No-Ahh stop."Nina said

"Come on."Eddie said picking Nina up bridal style.

"Find I guess you can carry me."Nina said then she started laughing. Then they both started laughing down the steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Story Pt.6

"No stop Eddie stop seriously."Nina said while being carried by Eddie down the steps.

"Don't worry see we are here."Eddie said.

"Why are you carrying her?"Patricia said.

"I don't know I just really felt like doing that."Eddie said putting Nina down

"Look we need a plan and I have a plan in mind and its full proof. I have waited for someone in this house to cheat so to get revenge I made an top secret super secret plan that none but Patricia knows." Amber said.

"What do you mean, I mean honestly if it's about Fabian I don't want to get revenge that would be rude and mean."Nina said.

"Look this is full proof he caused you pain and he did something that is so rude and mean that only a sick person would do."Patricia said.

"Look cheating is bad but it's not like he blew up Russia."Jerome said.

"Look I get that but honestly he did something that wad rude and not to mention that he did this to like my best friend."Patricia said

"Not to mention what he is doing to Joy."Mara said.

"Wait what so he is doing something to Joy too? Why didn't anyone tell me."Nina said.

"Look nothing happen to Joy. Well at least I don't think anything happen to Joy."Mara said.

"Look I want revenge but I wouldn't want to do something like that. That's rude and I want to-"Nina started saying.

**"YOU WANT TO BE RUDE HE TREATED YOU TERRIBLY AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND GO I CAN'T BE RUDE HE FREAKIN CHEATED ON YOU AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET IT SLIDE THAT IS THE LOWEST THING EVER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT."**Amber said

"Well when you put it like that it makes it seem like I'm the bad person but I'm not and he deserves to get his punishment. You know what they say what goes around comes around goes around and what goes up must come down."Nina said.

"So were getting revenge. And Fabian will get some karma."Patricia said.

"Basically and I have the perfect idea I've been saving this idea on one of the couples in this house and I guess today is the day."Amber said.

"What's the plan that you have been saving?"Mick asked

"Well come here."Amber said motioning them to come to the table. At the table there was a map of the house that Amber drew and some other materials.

"Amber why are they buckets neat some doors and why did you color the floor whit when it's beige."Eddie said.

"Tjis is my plan. Well this is plan A. So we are going to have this really big maze or haunted house. And we have to back sure Fabian is the only person in the house when this all goes off."Amber said.

"Well this is kinda a good idea but my question is what about Victor and Trudy?"Mara asked.

"Well I notice every Friday Trudy goes out to get some food. Which will take about 2 hours and Victor always has this 5 hour meeting with all the other teachers every 2 months and thus month is the month."Nina said.

"Well I'm going to check online exactly what say it is."Mara said walking toward her laptop.

"Great and all the materials we need I already have so are you all in or what?"Amber said.

"Well I'm in and I'm sure Mick,Mara,Jerome and Trixie are in." Alfie said.

"Well I'm in and come on Nina I know you want to see the look on his face when all this stuff happens."Eddie said.

"I don't know. But I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Bit I don't want to seem rude."Nina said.

"Come on. If you want we can ever do this to Joy too."Patricia said.

"Well when you put it like that...LET'S DO THIS." Nina said.

Up in Nina's Room

"So Nina what do you think this plan of Ambers is?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea so I think that I should do something for you. "Nina said.

"Why would you want to do that? You don't honestly." Eddie said.

"Well I think that as a good friend it would be best to thank you through a kiss." Nina said kissing Eddie's cheek.

"You didn't have to do that." Eddie said.

"I know I wanted too. Well I'm going to sleep so night night." Nina said.

"Night." Eddie said leaving Nina's room.


End file.
